Chasing Cars
by BlondeInsanity
Summary: A little Caelan/Valkyrie fic. Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol


Yes, I am aware that Valkyrie is with Fletcher, but in this she's not, so NYAH!

I think the pairing of Valkyrie and Caelan is PERFECT! But I know not many people will agree with me.

Song : Snow Patrol - Chasing Cars

* * *

**Valkyrie and Caelan were sat in Gordon's study, they had become close friends after the incident with the Desolation Engine and often visited each other.**

**After the three years that Valkyrie and Caelan spent with each other, Caelan had grown very affectionate of Valkyrie, an emotion that he couldn't keep to himself anymore.**

**Caelan slowly took Valkyrie's hands in his own, he smiled and tilted his head slightly. "Dance with me" He said softly. We'll do it allEverythingOn our own**

**They stood up slowly, Valkyrie looking slightly confused. Cleland wrapped an arm around the dark haired girls waist, as Valkyrie slid her hand up to Caelan's chest. Their other hands interlocked. **

**We don't needAnythingOr anyone**

**As their eyes met, the whole world came to a standstill. In their eyes, nothing mattered but each other. Their eyes overflowing with emotions, they slowly started to sway. **

**If I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Valkyrie blushed slightly and looked downwards. Caelan hooked a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head upwards, a soft smile on _his face._**

**I don't quite knowHow to sayHow I feel**

"I…..I don't quite know how to say how I feel, Valkyrie" Caelan brought his hands up and cupped Valkyrie's face. "But…..I think I might love you"

**Those three wordsAre said too muchThey're not enough**

Caelan saw tears well up in her eyes, his thumb brushed away an escaped droplet of water. Valkyrie placed her own hands over Caelan's, and smiled.

**If I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Valkyrie didn't know what to say, she brought her head up to Caelan's, standing on her tip toes. Caelan's dark hair fell over his eyes as he looked downwards at Valkyrie's chocolate brown eyes.

**Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into life**

Valkyrie took her hands from his and brushed Caelan's hair from his eyes, placing her hands on his chest. Caelan threaded his hands in her dark hair and closed the space between them.

**Let's waste timeChasing carsAround our heads**

As their lips met, Valkyrie's heart skipped a beat. Their lips moved together, they moved closer together, filling in the imaginary space between them.

**I need your graceTo remind meTo find my own**

They pulled back slightly, golden eyes meeting chocolate brown eyes. They were both smiling. "So" Caelan whispered. "I'm guessing you feel the same way."

**If I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?**

Valkyrie smiled mischievously. "I think I'd better check" Caelan smiled more, leaning down to meet Valkyrie's lips again. Still dancing in their glorious moment.

**Forget what we're toldBefore we get too oldShow me a garden that's bursting into life**

Caelan interlocked his hand with Valkyrie's and led her to the sofa. He sat down, pulling Valkyrie down next to him. The song was still playing on the old record player.

**All that I amAll that I ever wasIs here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

Valkyrie leaned into Caelan, resting her head on his chest, listening to the slow steady beat of his heart. Caelan wrapped his arms around Valkyrie, resting his chin on her head.

**I don't know whereConfused about how as wellJust know that these things will never change for us at all**

They both closed their eyes, reminiscing this beautiful moment. Valkyrie frowned as Caelan's arms disappeared from around her. She looked up to see him taking off the necklace he wore around his neck. It had the symbol of a black ace on it.

**If I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world? **

Caelan placed the necklace around Valkyrie's neck, a smile spread across her face as she hugged him once again. Caelan leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Look at the back of it" He said, twisting the pendant round. On the back were two names engraved. "Caelan Knightfall and Valkyrie Cain forever and always".

"Treasure it always" He whispered. "I'll never be too far away".

….So…..what do you think? Don't be afraid to let us know if anything is wrong or you don't like it, we'd rather know. ^_^


End file.
